Sara and Merloch
by 22RnB22
Summary: Couldnt think of a better title but because of it I dont need to put a summary. R&R!


AN: This is my 1st fic on the site! Sit back and enjoy, and REVIEW!

One night Dr. Goodman asked Merloch to look after Sara since he had work to do in another place, Flint and Tony were in a boys camp and the timeshifters were called by the Old Timer for a meeting.  
When he arrived Sara opened the door she was wearing a thin blue robe. He blushed, even more when she tickled his cheek. "Merloch" Sara swooned calling to him. Merloch followed her to her room. He slowly opened the door. Merloch sighed as he saw her room. Her bed was covered in petals. "Merloch..." she called once more. He followed her angelic voice. As he went he saw her looking up to the window a blue midnight sky. How beautiful she looked under moonlight. Then she dropped her robe and stand complete naked in front him. Merloch's mouth hanged open. "Uh...Sara." He managed to stutter out. His girl was standing in front of him naked. He began to feel hard. "Merloch...I want you." Sara said. She walked closer to him and threw herself against him molding her petite figure against his. How perfect they fit together. All he could do there was stand perfectly still. Still shock what was happening. Her hands ran all over his body. But then as he felt her hands make contact with his organ. He groaned in pleasure. "Do you want me?" she asked. Merloch just nodded. Sara took a hold of his hand and brought him inside of her room again. With her other free hand she opened her curtains to her bed. "Sit..." she said. He did as he was told and sat on her bed. "Don't worry I won't bite." she said teasingly. She slowly took off his shirt and began to loosen his trousers. She could see the evidence tha was was hard. As she pull off the last clothing and saw his all mighty glory. Boy was it big. He started to breath rapidly. She looked at him with awe. She never saw anything like this. His body was gorgeous she licked her lips. Then she wrapped her slender fingers around his penis and began giving him a hand job. His red eyes fluttered close and began to stutter in pleasure then next thing he knew he felt something warm around his penis. He opened his eyes and saw her head moving up and down. He put his hands on Sara's head and running his fingers through her hair. "Uh..." he growled as she continued working on him. He wanted to her pleasure too. Then it hit him hard he had come. He looked at Sara who was licking of the last of his cum. "You were delicious." She told him as she smiled. Merloch couldn't help but smiled back at his angel. " Thank you but it wasn't fair for you." He pulled Sara to his lap and began kissing her hard, she felt his fangs. He slowly pushed Sara onto her bed making her lay on her back still kissing her. Their kiss became more intense and passionate. His hands played against her curves. Then he began to plant butterfly kisses against her neck to her collarbone then to her small yet well proportioned mounds. He nipped the first breast then suckled onto it. She moaned in pleasure. With his free hand he started to play with the other breast squeezing the nipple making her arch her back. She cried in pure bliss."Do you want more?" he asked seductively. She groaned in respond. Then his finger trace down to her pink curls down below he slowly slid against her clit making her moan even more. He inserted his finger into her wet core pushing in and out. Making her scream even more. Then he let his lips trace down to her belly bottom. His other hand made her legs open wider for better access then he began to finger her hard. His lips come upon her pubic hair he could smell the sweet scent of her body. Replacing his finger he began to eat her out. She groaned and moaned in ecstasy. She put her hands in his hair pushing him more into her sweet core. "Merlie…" she cried as she came. He licked the rest of her love juices that was running down her lovely legs. "Thank you…" She purred as she brought him up and kissed him. As they continue to kiss battling each other with each other's tongue. She felt something rubbing against her leg. He was hard again. "I think we have some unfinished business." Sara said breaking their tongue war. Merloch blushed. "We shall finish it." She questioned him rolling on top of him. She straddled on to him guiding his penis to her opening. She pinned his wrists down to bed under her hands so he couldn't move. He felt good as her tight wall surround him. He groaned in pleasure. He watched her move up and down until her felt her barrier. She was obviously a virgin. It broke and she made a wild cry. "Sara!" He shouted trying to move but was pinned down by her. "No its ok. I like it." "But we could've gone slow." But then she began to bounce up and down. The pain had subsided and now she only felt pleasure. Merloch watched Sara going up and down then moans in satisfaction. His angel was making love to him. The grip against his wrists loosen because was now hold his shoulders. Merloch began to meet her half way. He could feel that she was coming close. He didn't want to end so fast. He put his hands on her small waist rolled over so he was on top now. Sara giggled in surprise. He slowly thrust in and out of her driving her nuts but it felt so good. Then he began to quicken his pace kissing her all over. Then slowing down she grab on to her bed sheets. "Merloch please…" she begged him. "Tell me what you want Sara" he whispered in her ear licking it after he spoke. "I want more of you…" she started as she felt herself coming. "I want you too…" he said. "Uh Merloch!" she screamed. It echoed through her room. And a few minutes later he came crumbling in. "Sara!" he shouted. The two lovers cuddled next to each other. "I love you." he said. He was going pull out of her but she stop him. "I love you…" she said softly and two fell asleep in each other's arms.

END. 


End file.
